


Let It Be Me

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dance, Have your Makkachin Tissue Boxes handy, M/M, Speeches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: A flashback to Yuuri and Victor’s wedding day.





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> _You are cordially invited to the marriage of Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov_
> 
> For Victor's processional music, please listen to this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80
> 
> For their First Dance, please listen to this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaIpXdo4KvE

                Victor stood in front of the full-length mirror, double-checking his reflection for the dozenth time. He drew a shaky breath as he fiddled with his ice-blue cravat.

                “Need some help with that?” Yakov’s gruff voice made him jump; he hadn’t realised he was so caught up in his own thoughts as the older beta coach approached him. Victor turned to face him, smiling gratefully as his coach pretended to straightened the already-perfect silk tie. “It’s not like you to be so twitchy, Vitya.”

                “I can’t help it.” Victor was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I just want it to start already – I need to see him!”

                Chris chuckled from the other side of the room, smoothing down his dark-grey waistcoat. “You saw him last night, before we came here.”

                Victor pouted. “It’s not the same thing! Last night was the first time in over a year when I didn’t have my Yuuri next to me. It felt…wrong!”

                Yakov rolled his eyes. “You always were a greedy child.”

                Victor gasped, his sapphire eyes widening. “Is it greedy to be in love?”

                “It is when you act like this. Try not to crush the life out of him as soon as you see him.”

                Despite his harsh voice, Victor detected the amusement in his words and relaxed. Of course he was being clingy – he was an omega, he was naturally like that! – but his heart was threatening to jump out of his ribcage if time didn’t move any quicker.

                Sara fastened a tiny blue rosebud to his lapel, her lilac eyes sparkling as she smiled.

                “I’m so happy for you, Victor.” Her voice came out breathy and he wrapped his arms around her for a hug, but she pulled away. “Careful – you’ll wrinkle my dress!”

                Victor laughed and hugged her anyway.

                Chris clapped his hand on Victor’s shoulder with a beaming smile. “You ready?”

                With one last glance in the mirror to check his hair, Victor smoothed his hands over his snow-white jacket and smiled at his Best Man.

                “Since the day I met Yuuri.”

***

                Yuuri stood on a raised platform, wringing his hands together. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time, almost snarling that it was only ten seconds since the last time he’d looked.

                “Breathe, Yuuri,” Phichit chuckled next to him, looking the epitome of calm. “He’s on his way.”

                Yuuri didn’t need to be told that; he could feel his mate arriving at the hotel over their Bond Link, the excitement almost knocking the wind out of him. But it didn’t do much to relieve the anxious knot in his stomach.

                “Y-you’ve got the ring, right?” Yuuri asked again. Phichit smiled crookedly and patted his breast pocket. “Has everyone arrived?”

                “Relax, Yuuri. Everyone’s here – no one’s going to show up halfway through to disrupt the proceedings.”

                “I knew it was a bad idea to watch that movie with you last night!” Yuuri glowered as his Best Man laughed at him.

                He quickly glanced around the room and smiled to himself. The large room was filled with white and blue roses, large vases dotted around to fill the room with their gentle aroma. Several rows of chairs, covered with white silk, were facing him, each one occupied with a smiling family member or friend. There wasn’t a single empty seat.

                In the middle of the room, separating the rows of chairs down the centre, a long pale-blue carpet ran from the door to the platform he was standing on with Phichit and his dad, Toshiya. A balding beta man with thick-rimmed glasses and a cheap black suit stood just behind Yuuri, a black folder in his chubby hands.

                Yuuri turned to his dad. “How did you do this when you married mum?” he asked anxiously. “I don’t think I can take all this waiting much longer!”

                Toshiya smiled warmly at his son. “I was a wreck too – I nearly dropped the ring; my hands were shaking so much! The trick is to remember why you’re here.”

                Yuuri smiled at that thought, his heart finally settling into a steady beat.

                He was here to start the rest of his life with the love of his life.

                Yurio, who was standing at the door, quickly glanced into the corridor and held his thumb up to Phichit. Yuuri had to remind himself to breathe.

                _He’s here._

Yurio moved to hit the play button on the small stereo and a beautiful piece of classical music filled the room. He then took his seat in the row second from the front, next to Otabek.

                Sara and Chris entered first, arms linked. Sara looked stunning in a floor-length strapless aquamarine frock, a silver sash hanging loosely from her elbows. Her waist-length black hair was flowing down her back, a small silver pin shaped like a snowflake holding part of it up at the back of her head. She was holding a small bouquet of blue roses and white posies in her clasped hands.

                Chris’ suit was black with a dark-grey waistcoat, his blue cravat standing out against his crisp white shirt. He had a blue rosebud pinned to his lapel and his periwinkle shoes were shiny.

                The omegas walked slowly down the aisle, smiling brightly at the guests. Yuuri felt his heart thump harder as they smiled at him, waves of excitement washing over him from them both.

                Sara kissed his cheek before taking her place on the opposite side of the podium. “You look so handsome.” She gushed, making him blush.

                Chris hummed in agreement, smiling wickedly. “Shame someone’s already called dibs on him.”

                Yuuri laughed – trust Chris!

                He might have quipped back, but he felt an overwhelming surge of love hit him from the door. He turned his gaze in the direction of the surge and felt his heart stop.

                Phichit gasped next to him. “Wow!”

                That was an understatement.

                Yuuri had never seen Victor look so beautiful in all his life.

                In a snow-white tuxedo with a silver waistcoat and blue cravat, his mate looked like he’d been sculpted out of ice and diamonds. His hair sparkled as he nodded greetings to their friends as he made his entrance, his arm loosely linked with Yakov’s.

                When he finally looked up at Yuuri, the alpha felt his knees buckle. The love, the excitement, the purity in his large sapphire eyes made Yuuri want to cry. Victor’s heart-shaped smile quivered as he breathed heavily, the anticipation making his heart ache.

                Yuuri was in a matching tuxedo, his raven hair combed back into smooth waves. Even from behind his glasses, Victor could see those chocolate eyes glisten with threatening tears.

                He had never looked so handsome before.

                When he finally got to the podium, Victor turned to Yakov. The surly beta smiled at him and patted his arm affectionately. Victor mouthed “thank you” to his coach, his voice momentarily failing him as he turned back to step onto the podium.

                Yuuri held out his hand to Victor, that first warm contact of trembling fingers making his heart quicken. Victor squeezed his hand and smiled even wider, a rosy blush rising to his cheeks.

                “Hi.” He said quietly, before scolding himself for not saying anything more romantic.

                Victor grinned. “Hi.” He said back; Yuuri could hear the excitement bubble in his voice.

                For a moment, they just stood there, gazing deep into each other’s eyes, grinning inanely, gripping each other’s hands. It was only when the minister cleared his throat did they actually remember that there were other people in the room and they giggled, all tension and anxiety instantly melting away.

                “Dearly beloved,” the minister’s voice carried to the back of the room effortlessly, “we are gathered here today to witness the union of Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. I must ask that if there be anyone who objects to this match, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

                Yuuri and Victor glanced around the room, feigning worry, much to the amusement of the congregation. The minister smiled before continuing.

                “Love is blind, so the saying goes. It doesn’t see gender – primary or secondary – or race. It doesn’t see religion or politics. Love doesn’t care if you’re young or old, rich or poor. Love only looks into your heart and sees itself, ready to be shared with someone else. Today, love has brought Yuuri and Victor together, in front of their family and friends, to bond them, to join them and to nurture them. We will now witness the exchange of vows.”

                Yuuri cleared his throat, praying his voice wouldn’t crack as he gazed at his beautiful mate’s blushing face.

                “Victor Alexandre Nikiforov, I have loved you since the day I first set eyes on you. I always believed that I was never good enough, but somehow you made me feel like I was worth something. Every day I have fallen more in love with you, with your smile, your laugh…with your very being. And I promise to fall more in love with you every day until the day I die. I will do everything in my power to keep you smiling, to keep you laughing. I will honour you, support you, comfort you and worship you, with every beat of my heart.”

                Victor felt tears cling to his eyelashes as Yuuri slipped a new gold ring on his finger. Though he still had his “lucky charm” from Barcelona, they had both decided to have new rings, ones that would now represent their marriage, rather than simply a token from a skater to his beloved coach.

                Victor drew a shuddering breath, steadying himself as his mate stood waiting for him to recite his vows, a smile tugging at his lips.

                “Yuuri Katsuki, I was blessed to be your coach. I watched you grow into a champion and I thought I couldn’t feel any prouder. But being your coach would never be enough. I loved you more than I had ever loved anyone in my whole life and the day you told me you felt the same way made me feel happier than winning any gold medal ever did! You are more than just my lover; you are my best friend, my soulmate, the one I was destined to be with. From this day forward, I will love you with every fibre of my being. I will be your strength, your laughter, your comfort.”

                Yuuri thought his smile was going to break his face. He waited for Victor to place the ring on his finger, but was puzzled when Victor just stood there, smiling sweetly.

                “Umm…Victor?” Yuuri whispered, feeling everyone stare at them.

                Victor’s grin grew and he turned his head to the door. He brought one hand to the side of his mouth and yelled at the top of his voice.

                “MAKKACHIN!”

                Gasps of surprise and chuckles filled the room as a blur of brown fuzz bounded in, paws ruffling the carpet as he raced to his cheering master. Victor held his arms wide and caught the poodle, cooing brightly.

                Yuuri blinked wide a couple of times before smiling with a soft shake of his head.

                Victor smiled sweetly at him, his cheek still nuzzling Makkachin’s head. “You didn’t think I’d leave our baby out of today, did you?”

                He reached under Makkachin’s chin to a tiny box, fastened on to his collar by a blue ribbon. He pulled out the sparkling ring and held his hand out to Yuuri, his eyes sparkling with amusement and love.

                Yuuri’s heart burst as his mate slipped the gold band on his finger, the room filling with applause.

                The minister held his hands up after a few moments, politely asking for silence.

                “Now, may I ask the Alpha Dominante to step forward for the Pledge.”

                Yuuri and Victor turned as Nikolai Plisetsky stepped forward. The oldest alpha in the area, he had been given the title Alpha Dominante by the Alpha Council, meaning he was held in the highest regard by all other alphas, Yuuri especially. Nikolai was a wise, kind man who had always treated him and Victor as extensions of his own family ever since Yurio was fifteen, when they’d become friends.

                It was mostly a decorative title, with little responsibilities. But he was often sought out for advice and, in this case, acceptance.

                Dressed in a navy-blue suit, Nikolai stood before the couple, his powerful aura encompassing them like a protective bubble. Yuuri bowed his head to the alpha, Victor following suit in reverence.

                “Young alpha,” Nikolai addressed Yuuri first, the Japanese man stepping forward to kneel on one knee, “do you pledge your life to Victor? Do you swear to protect and shield your omega, to honour and respect your mate, to do your upmost for your future pack?”

                Yuuri looked him in the eyes, his chocolate eyes glinting. “I so swear, on my life, my love, my Bond.”

                Nikolai growled low in his chest, accepting the Pledge. He then turned to Victor, who knelt beside Yuuri.

                “Young omega, do you pledge your heart to Yuuri? Do you promise to support your alpha, to be the source of his strength, to provide him with the home his soul deserves?”

                Victor’s eyes shone as he lifted his chin to face Nikolai. “I do, with every beat of my heart.” He let a soft purr vibrate from his chest as he spoke, sending a wave of rose-scented pheromones to his mate. Yuuri returned the gesture with a wash of his own, vanilla blending perfectly with rose.

                Nikolai smiled warmly, his cedar scent encircling the couple.

                “I, Nikolai Sergei Plisetsky, Alpha Dominante, acknowledge the Pledge between the alpha, Yuuri Katsuki, and the omega, Victor Alexandre Nikiforov, and pledge my support. May their bond grow stronger every day, may their love be a pillar of strength for themselves and for our community, may their souls forever be bound together in peace and prosperity.”

                Yuuri and Victor rose to their feet and bowed their heads again to the older alpha, silently thanking him for his blessing. With another smile and nod, Nikolai returned to his seat.

                The minister’s smile grew wide. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that Yuuri and Victor are hereby lawfully married and bonded.”

                Yuuri beamed as their friends began to cheer, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist.

                “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Phichit cheered, his phone pointed directly at the newlyweds.

                Victor wiggled his eyebrows at Yuuri, stepping closer to his mate. “ _Moy muzh_.” His voice was no louder than a whisper against Yuuri’s cheek, his sapphire eyes brighter than ever before.

                Yuuri ran a finger along Victor’s lapel before tugging gently, bringing his mate closer until their noses were touching. “ _Watashi no otto_.” He smiled against Victor’s lips as he finally kissed his new husband, capturing the joyful gasp from the omega’s mouth. He felt slender fingers card through his hair, soft lips pressing harder and deeper and he fell into the embrace.

                His eyes snapped open as he felt heat radiate from his core. Victor pulled away at the same time, eyes wide in surprise. The room filled with gasps of awe.

                Yuuri gaped as starlight shone out of Victor’s skin. He traced his hand along Victor’s cheek, soft light and warmth playing on his fingers. Victor mirrored his actions, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of his mate’s glow. In perfect unison, the newlyweds placed a hand on their lover’s chest, knowing without looking exactly where the source of the glow was.

                They’d renewed the Mark the night before, just before Yuuri had left to stay at Phichit’s house, not wanting to feel separated from each other. Now, as they gazed deep into each other’s eyes, drowning in pools of amber and sapphire, they knew they had made the right decision.

                Their Bond Mark radiated for the congregation to see, publicly displaying their connection better than any kiss could.

                _One soul. One heart. Two vessels joined for eternity with love and light._

_***_

                “I should have known when I first met Yuuri all those years ago that this was where he was going to end up. I was eighteen, new in Detroit and had been told that my roommate was an alpha. I’d expected this big, butch, snarling athlete – and, as you can all see, I was absolutely right. Not!”

                Yuuri groaned as Phichit’s speech made everyone chuckle. He’d been dreading this part of the day, knowing the mischievous beta was determined to make him cringe.

                With a wink and a grin, Phichit continued. “So, anyway, I was standing in Yuuri’s room and all I could see on the walls were dozens – no, _hundreds! –_ of posters. Not just any posters. Oh no; every single one was of a certain skater. A certain…omega skater. A certain omega skater who just so happens to be sitting here today. And do you know what Yuuri said to me when I asked him about the posters?”

                “I’m begging you, Phichit, don’t!” Yuuri whined.

                “I’m begging you, Phichit, do!” Victor cheered.

                Phichit’s grin grew. “He said, “I-I-I like the costumes, alright?”.” He paused as everyone laughed at his corny Yuuri impression, right down to the panicked look on his face. “He didn’t fool me then. He didn’t fool me when he stayed up ‘til five a.m. to watch a grainy video of Victor skating and tried to pass it off as “research for his own program”. He didn’t fool me when he phoned me on the day that Victor arrived in Hasetsu, shrieking like a school girl “oh my god he’s here!!” until I thought he was going to hyperventilate. I’ve always known he was crazy in love with Victor – even when he didn’t know it himself! Thank god you came along, Victor – I was one click away from getting him a love pillow with your picture on it!

                Victor, I think you’ve given Yuuri more heart attacks than what should be medically possible since you became his coach. But you’ve made his heart whole since the day you became his mate. And I know his poor ticker is in safe hands with you from today onwards. So, I want to wish you both all the love in the world. To the newlyweds!”

                With a raise of his champagne glass and a regal bow, Phichit handed the microphone to Chris for his toast. Now it was Victor’s turn to squirm uncomfortably, with Yuuri chuckling quietly next to him.

                ~You look worried, my love.~ Yuuri teased over their empathic link. ~I thought I knew all your little secrets.~

                ~You do!~ Victor promised. ~…I hope…~

                The Swiss omega cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper from his waistcoat pocket. Then, with a cheeky grin, he let go of the bottom of the page, revealing that it was in fact a very, very long roll of paper. Victor’s eyes blew wide when the page reached the floor, his face burning before his best friend had even uttered a word.

                “You’re probably wondering what’s written on this little note of mine.” Chris teased, flashing mischievous olive eyes at the two grooms. “I wish I could say that it was all the times I’ve caught Victor doing something scandalous, but I’d need more paper.”

                Victor hid his face in his hands. Yuuri patted his shoulder, although he didn’t hide his sniggering.

                “I wish I could say it was a list of all of his virtues, but I’d only need a post-it note for that.” Chris paused to wink at his best friend, who was now almost completely bright red. “I’m afraid to tell you, Yuuri, that your new husband is a terrible influence-”

                “You’re one to fucking talk!” Yurio bellowed, earning a wave of chuckles and a dirty look from Chris.

                “Well, you’ve just talked yourself into another dance-off, Plisetsky!” Phichit cheered as Yurio swore out loud before Chris continued with his speech. “This is actually just a fraction of the texts Victor sent me when he first became Yuuri’s coach. Should I read some of them to you?”

                “NO!” Victor screamed in panic.

                “YES!” Yuuri cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

                The Swiss omega pulled out his reading glasses from his pocket and cleared his throat again. He pressed his fingertips to his chest and made his voice shrill and gushy.

                “Oh Chris! You should see my Yuuri in his sweatpants – he’s so delicious he should be served with a side salad!”

                Victor slammed his face onto the table and covered his head with his arms, groaning. Yuuri was too busy blushing furiously, staring wide-eyed at his new husband, to comfort him.

                “You-you really said that?”

                “Kill me now!” Victor whined, knowing full well that Chris was just getting warmed up.

                “OMG Chris I’m dying! Yuuri’s just told me he wants me to be his coach until he retires – I’m so happy I think I’m going to scream! HE LOVES ME CHRIS AAAAAHHHHH!”

                Yuuri smiled sweetly at the flustered top of Victor’s buried face, sending a warm wave of pheromones to his mate.

                ~If it makes you feel better, I sent a similar text to Phichit that day too.~

                Victor peeked out from under his arm, sapphire blue twinkling. ~Really?~

                ~Of course.~ Yuuri beamed. ~That was one of the best days of my life.~

                Victor finally sat up, smiling at his husband. He gently took Yuuri’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. ~Me too, darling.~

                They sat there, laughing until tears fell down their cheeks as Chris read more of Victor’s texts. They ranged from gushy, romantic spiels to downright filthy messages that Victor clearly had sent to his friend when he was drunk.

                After what felt like forever, Chris folded up the piece of paper and raised his glass to the couple. “Victor, the days of getting those ridiculous texts are over. From now on, I only want to receive boring texts about how amazing married life is. Because I know you two are going to be the most boring, loved-up couple for the rest of your lives. And I couldn’t be happier for you both. To Victor and Yuuri – boring and in love!”

                Yuuri set his glass back down on the table and stood up, drawing a deep breath. Victor smiled up sweetly at him and he felt a fresh blush bloom on his cheeks.

                His voice came out squeaky and he had to clear his throat, much to everyone’s amusement. He felt a sympathetic brush of omega hormones from Victor and smiled before he began his speech.

                “It’s funny; I’ve skated in front of thousands of people and tv cameras, I’ve done god knows how many interviews and press conferences, but somehow I’m more nervous now than I’ve ever been in my whole life! Not because I’ve suddenly got cold feet or anything – I just keep thinking I’m going to wake up and find that it’s all been a dream.

                Vitya, since the day you showed up at my parents’ onsen, stark naked, you’ve changed my life. How the hell I managed to convince the world’s most successful, most beautiful omega that I was worth a second glance, I’ll never know. Whatever it was, I’ll be forever thankful for it.

                I won’t bore all of you with how much I love my new husband…holy crap, you’re my husband! I mean…umm…can I ask you all to raise your glass to my husband, my mate…my Vitya.”

                Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it softly as he raised his glass, blushing.

                ~When did you get so eloquent?~ he teased his husband, hiding his sly grin against Yuuri’s knuckles.

                ~I may have had too much champagne already.~ Yuuri confessed with a lopsided smile. He leaned down to capture Victor’s lips with a sweet kiss, stealing the breath from the omega. It took Victor a second to steady himself before he could stand to give the final toast of the evening.

                “I’m not normally lost for words – as you all know – but, standing here, in front of all my family and friends, I’m suddenly speechless. How do I even begin to tell you all how happy I am that you’re all here? How do I put into words how I feel like my heart’s going to burst now that I can finally call Yuuri my husband? How do I tell him that I can’t wait for tomorrow, and the day after that, just because I know it’ll be a new day with my soulmate?

                Oh, I guess like that!”

                He paused as everyone chuckled. Yuuri shook his head fondly, smiling proudly up at Victor. The omega felt warmth drift over their Bond, like a blanket blocking out all other feeling. He returned the sensation, his heart skipping as Yuuri sighed quietly.

                “I guess what I’m trying to say is, thank you Yuuri; for making me the happiest man in the world. For choosing me to be your husband – I swear I’ll do my best to _be_ the best I can be for you. And, on behalf of myself and my new husband – oh wow, you were right lyubov moya, that feels amazing! – thank you all for being here with us. Spasibo! Arigato!”

***

                Yuuri collapsed into an empty seat and hooked his finger into the loop of his cravat, loosening the silk. He felt like he had been on his feet forever and just wanted a minute to catch his breath.

                He gazed out over the crowded ballroom with a fond smile. The tables had all been pushed aside to make a dancefloor in the centre of the room. The lights had been dimmed and soft mood lighting spun and twinkled overhead from the DJ booth as music blasted through the room.

                Yuuri was actually quite proud of himself for insisting that Otabek didn’t DJ for them, even though the young alpha had nearly body slammed him, insisting on doing it as a favour for his friends. Now, as Yuuri watched him dance with Yurio, both alphas laughing with champagne-flushed cheeks as they copied the cheesy routine from some 90s pop song, he knew he had made the right decision. Otabek was a guest, not the hired help. He deserved to have some fun. Besides, it was making Yurio happy too, which was always a bonus.

                His eyes drifted around the room at all the people he held dearest to him, smiling thoughtfully to himself as he watched them dance and laugh and chat amongst themselves. There wasn’t a single person there who hadn’t touched his life in some deep or profound way; whether they were childhood friends or fellow skaters, or if they had helped him fight his demons or had been there to cheer him on, everyone held a piece of Yuuri with them, and he a piece of them. They were all a part of this enormous jigsaw puzzle, making this amazing picture of his life, his love…

                He quickly pushed his glass across the table out of arm’s reach. ‘I’ve clearly had too much champagne!’ he thought with a flushed chuckle.

                Victor collapsed in the empty chair next to him with an exhausted sigh. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the sight of his new husband, still pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. His cheeks, rosy from laughter and alcohol, his silver hair twinkling in the dim light, his crystalline eyes sparkling as he returned his look with a coy smile.

                “What?” Victor asked, to which Yuuri simply shook his head and smiled.

                “Nothing. Just…I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

                Victor’s heart-shaped smile blossomed, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. The rest of the room dissolved away as they leaned into each other, lips instinctively finding each other. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, tracing his mate’s jawline with his fingertips. The omega shivered at the touch and deepened the kiss, his hands circling around his husband’s neck.

                ~I love you, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.~ Yuuri sighed across their Bond, deliriously happy.

                Victor pulled away from the kiss, much to Yuuri’s surprise.

                “About that,” he said with a shy tilt of his head, silver hair falling over his eye, “I was wondering: would it be alright if I kept my former name when I’m competing?”

                Yuuri frowned a little. “You mean keep being just Nikiforov? I guess so,” he paused as his mate nodded at him, “I mean, if it’s what you want then of course it’s alright. I guess the world already hates me enough for taking you away without taking your name away too!” he added with a short laugh.

                Victor toyed with Yuuri’s fingers, twisting them around his. “Oh, that’s not why I want to keep my name. I just think it would be confusing to see two “Katsuki’s” on the leader board.”

                It took Yuuri a second to realise what his husband was saying. When it happened, Victor giggled at the gawping expression on the alpha’s face.

                “T-two Katsuki’s?” Yuuri stammered. “You mean…are you telling me that you’re taking my name?”

                “Of course I am!” Victor looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re my husband and my alpha – why wouldn’t I take your name?”

                Yuuri thought his head was already spinning from the champagne, but now it felt like he was in the middle of a whirlpool. “But-but I thought we were going to hyphenate our names!”

                Victor glanced across the ballroom for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I know, but then I got to thinking; what if our children want to get married and they hyphenate? Then they’d be Katsuki-Nikiforov-Jones or something? Urgh, too cruel!”

                Yuuri was glad he was sitting down; he was confident that his knees would have buckled under him. “…children?” his voice was barely louder than a whisper, or at least he thought it was, given that he couldn’t hear much beyond the pounding of his heart.

                Victor turned his gaze back to him and Yuuri saw a deep light glow in those sapphire eyes, his smile lighting up his face. “One day, maybe.” He turned in the chair so that he fully faced his alpha and took both his hands in his. “I know it could be a long shot, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, Yuuri, and…I keep picturing a baby boy with your eyes or a little girl with my smile and it-it just makes me so happy!”

                Yuuri gripped Victor’s hands tight as he spoke, feeling a tremor develop in his limbs. Victor’s face fell at the shocked look on his face.

                “Oh. Oh, lyubov moya, I’m sorry. I know we haven’t talked about it much and-and I’m not saying I want a baby right away! It’s something we both have to want and if you don’t then - ”

                “Let’s do it!”

                Victor stared at Yuuri, eyes blown wide. Yuuri’s face had split in two, his smile almost hurting. He cupped Victor’s cheek and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

                ~Nothing would make me happier than giving you a baby, Koibito.~

                A diamond tear threatened to fall from the omega’s lashes as he returned the kiss.

                ~Nothing would make me prouder than having your baby, my love.~

                “Oh god! Get a room, will you?”

                The newlyweds laughed at the disgusted tone that could only come from Yurio. Sure enough, he was stood a few feet away, arms crossed and scowling darkly.

                “Technically, we paid for this room, so we’re all set, thank you very much!” Victor teased the blonde alpha, much to the annoyance of the young man. Yurio flashed green eyes at Yuuri and huffed.

                “I still don’t get what you see in him,” he scoffed, “but…I’m happy for you, piggy.”

                Both Yuuri and Victor stared wide-eyed as Yurio’s scowl melted into a half-smile, shaking his blonde hair fondly.

                “Are you drunk?” Victor asked, stunned.

                “No I’m fucking not!” Yurio snarled. “Jeez, I try to be nice for once and this is what I get for it!”

                Yuuri stood up and walked towards the scowling alpha. Before Yurio had a chance to object, he flung his arms around his thin frame and hugged him tight.

                “Arigato, tomoyo.” He whispered, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

                Yurio shoved him away (albeit not as hard as he had done in the past). “What is it with you and hugging, Katsudon? Look, I only came over to tell you the DJ is ready for your first dance. So get over there and get it over with so I can throw up and get back to having a good time.”

                The young alpha paused as he turned to walk away and looked back at the couple over his shoulder. His lips pulled back into a genuine smile.

                “Pozdravlyayu.”

                Victor grinned at the young man and nodded his thanks. Yuuri smiled warmly; he still had a lot to learn about Russian, but he caught the sentiment in the alpha’s words. He took Victor’s hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze, bringing the omega’s attention back to him.

                “May I have the honour of this dance…Mister Katsuki?” Yuuri asked with a formal bow, stooping to catch Victor’s knuckles with his lips.

                Victor pressed the fingertips of his free hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion, grinning widely. “The honour would be mine, Mister Katsuki.”

                As they made their way to the centre of the dancefloor, Yuuri caught the smiles of their guests and the happy pulse of each of their individual scents. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Male, Female. Young, Old. He hadn’t realised until that moment just how wide his circle of friends had become over the years. And how all that mattered to him was that they were there with him. With them.

                Victor felt the joyful pull of his alpha over their Bond and beamed with pride, his inner omega positively humming with excitement at how happy his mate was. His eyes caught the smiles of everyone around them as they vacated the dancefloor for them. Some – mostly the omegas – were already wiping away happy tears as he passed them. Others – especially Phichit – had already whipped their phones and cameras out to record their first dance.

                “And now,” the DJ announced, “it gives me great pleasure to welcome for the first time onto the dancefloor, Mister and Mister Katsuki!”

                The room filled with gasps of delight as their guests realised what the DJ had said. Yuuri cast a slight accusative glance at his husband.

                ~You told the DJ before me?~

                Victor shrugged playfully. ~You know what I’m like with surprises. At least I told you before he announced us.~

                Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled.

                The beautiful melody of a single violin accompanied by the gentle strums of a guitar washed over the ballroom. Yuuri gripped Victor’s right hand gently and placed his free hand on the small of his mate’s back. Victor gave Yuuri’s hand an affectionate squeeze before resting his other hand on his husband’s shoulder.

                As the music filled the room, Yuuri led Victor with a slow sway, gazing up into his perfect sapphire eyes. Victor felt himself falling into the chocolate pools of his mate’s eyes and sighed wistfully as the first verse began.

_I bless the day I found you_

_I want to stay around you_

_And so I beg you_

_Let it be me._

                As Yuuri spun Victor gracefully in his arms, he felt his mate release an almighty burst of his rose scent, his happiness peaking. It washed over him, enveloped him until it felt like there was no one else in the room. In the whole world. All that existed was Yuuri and his beautiful husband.

_Don’t take this heaven from one_

_If you must cling to someone_

_Now and forever_

_Let it be me._

                Victor pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s and closed his eyes with a contented sigh, the warmth of vanilla wrapping around him. Time froze. All that mattered was the perfect man who held him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

_Each time we meet, love_

_I find complete love_

_Without your sweet love_

_What would life be?_

                The omega smiled fondly as the lyrics spoke to his heart. Yuuri had become his life, his love, his whole world. He silently sent a prayer of thanks, thanking God for bringing this wonderful, strong, kind alpha into his life, for blessing him with all the love he could ever dream of.

_So never leave me lonely_

_Tell me you’ll love me only_

_And that you’ll always_

_Let it be me._

                The alpha felt his heart burst with joy as he pulled his husband closer, circling his arms around his waist and feeling Victor wrap his arms behind his shoulders. He vowed in his soul to always show his mate just how happy, how proud, how lucky he made him feel.

                 He thought back to their conversation a little while ago as they swayed together. Victor wanted children. His children. The thought of Victor with a round belly and glowing, purring and crooning to their child as it grew inside him, of laying his head against his mate’s stomach to sense their baby’s heartbeat, feel it kicking, filled him with the strongest surge of alpha pride he’d ever felt in his life.

                 ~Are you alright, Yuuri?~ Yuuri was drawn from his thoughts by the velvety sound of his husband’s voice. ~You’re crying.~

                 Yuuri opened his eyes and suddenly felt that his cheeks had grown wet. He looked up into Victor’s eyes and immediately touched his hand to his cheek, reassuring the omega that he was not distressed.

                 ~I was just thinking, about what you were saying earlier.~

                 Victor raised a quizzical brow, still swaying in time with the music. ~And?~

                 ~I can’t get it out of my mind! I…I can’t wait!~

                 Victor’s hand flew to cover Yuuri’s hand on his cheek, a breathless gasp spilling from his lips as his smile grew wide. “D-do you really mean that?”

                 Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s, feeling more love than he had ever thought himself capable of. “Hai!” he exclaimed excitedly as his mate flung his arms around his neck.

                 As their song trickled over the sound system, the young couple basked in the glow of their love as they continued to sway. Lost in a bubble of soft lights and softer kisses, Victor and Yuuri knew they would look back on this day as the happiest day of their lives. The day they had joined, in heart, soul and spirit. The day they had stood before everyone to declare their love and share the light of their Bond.

                The day they began the rest of their lives as a new pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This part is especially personal to me;
> 
> Four years ago, I was made the happiest woman in the world when someone special slipped a gold band on my finger. He has been my best friend, my rock, my true love. 
> 
> Victor's music was the piece I walked down the aisle to, their first dance is _our_ song. 
> 
> You all know by now why I started writing the Baby Diaries. In the last 3 years, he has been a constant source of strength when I've been at my weakest, my guiding light when I'm lost in dark thoughts, my warmth and my shelter.  
> Though it breaks my heart that I still haven't given him the family that we both crave, I know I'll continue to be the luckiest woman in the world, because I have the best husband there is.
> 
> He's had to put up with my Yuri!!! On Ice obsession so this is a token of my thanks to him. He is my alpha, my True Mate, the other half of my soul.
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> And, coz it's our anniversary, it's only fair that I give him some of my time lol!  
> So the next post of The Baby Diaries will be on **Sunday 2nd December**.
> 
> Hope to see you all then. Please leave a comment, I'll still reply. Thank you xxxx


End file.
